


only shooting stars break the mould

by vulcanistics



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mexico GP 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanistics/pseuds/vulcanistics
Summary: There's a hotel room in Mexico City, that bears witness to the aftermath of a loss.





	only shooting stars break the mould

**Author's Note:**

> \- I haven't written this much in a very long time, and I have been having trouble studying for my boards. But this small idea came to me and I needed to let it out. This is me, coming to terms with this season.  
> \- The title is from Smash Mouth's All Star.  
> \- Fun Fact: the lines in italics at the beginning and the end of this fic are from Fall Out Boy's I Don't Care, and were incidentally the original title for this fic.  
> \- This is a small fun fic, and I don't need to say it again but uhm disclaimer! Everything is fictional!

 

_erase me and let go_

 

* * *

 

Kimi slides open the partition door and steps out into the Mexican night breeze. Sebastian’s leaning against the railing, watching the sky. Seb half-turns towards him and the light from their hotel room illuminates his shining eyes. He smiles weakly at Kimi.

Kimi holds up his phone, “Gerhard Berger is calling.”

Sebastian’s eyes flick down to the phone, “I thought I turned mine off.”

“You did. He’s calling mine, but I doubt he’s calling for me. Are you answering?”

“Yeah, it’s Berger.” Sebastian shrugs and takes the phone from him.

Kimi looks at the sky and tries to count the stars. He can hear the tremors in Seb’s voice as he talks to Berger. He sounds as though he’s desperately trying not to cry again. Kimi can see Sebastian nodding at whatever Berger’s saying, he’s wiping his eyes furiously. By the time Seb cuts the call, Kimi’s counted 70 stars.

Kimi watches as his boyfriend slips his phone into the back pocket of Kimi’s jeans, and then proceeds to drape his upper body over the balcony railings. Kimi sighs and soothingly runs his hand down Sebastian’s back.

“Sebi, I’m ordering room service, what would you like?” 

“Can you — can you see if they have chicken noodle soup?” Seb quietly asks. Kimi doesn’t question the meal choice because he knows how Sebastian gets when he’s upset. The fact that Seb isn’t refusing to eat is a good thing. Even if it's only a comfort meal consisting of chicken noodle soup.

“Okay, but only if you come inside now..”

Sebastian straightens himself up and glances at Kimi, “If you insist.”

“I insist,” replies Kimi, before lifting one of Seb’s hands to his lips and kissing the inside of his wrist, “Let’s go eat something.”

 

* * *

 

 Kimi blinks in surprise when Sebastian straddles him. His boyfriend hadn’t said a word to him while they were eating their soup. He’d just quietly held the bowl to his lips and drank it. The only sound in their hotel room had been the whirring of the air-conditioning unit.

Kimi leans against the headboard of their bed and studies Seb. Seb’s wearing one of Kimi’s old t-shirts and it’s much too big for him— making him look ridiculously young. Seb’s eyes are still red.

“You must think I’m being ridiculous,” Sebastian says with a sigh, “because I’m crying.”

Kimi scoffs lightly and places his hands on Sebastian’s thighs, “You’re emotional, I understand.”

“I lost the championship.”

“Yes, you did, but there’s next year and the year after that.” Kimi reaches for Sebastian’s hand and squeezes it. He can see the tears start to well up in Seb’s eyes again.

“Could have won this year. I thought I could do it, you know? Steal it from him,” Seb’s straddling him and shaking as the tears stream down his face, “I wanted us to have this. I wanted to win with Ferrari. But I couldn’t. And I’m so sorry.”

Kimi hoists himself up slightly and places his hand on the back of Seb’s neck, “Going to kiss you to make you stop, okay?”

Seb relaxes into his touch and closes his eyes as Kimi slots his lips against his. Kimi cards his fingers into Seb’s hair and tugs him forward, making Sebastian fall against his chest. Kimi flips them over so that he’s the one straddling Sebastian. Seb looks up at him with teary eyes and flushed cheeks. Kimi leans down and brushes his lips against Seb’s.

“You did amazing this year.”

Sebastian curls his fingers into the front of Kimi’s shirt, “I could have done–”

“Stop it. Next year, we'll get them next year.”

Sebastian sighs against Kimi’s lips, “Never stop believing.”

“Ever. We'll start anew, babe. Now let's do much nicer things, yeah?”

Seb giggles at the nickname before curling one of his hands around Kimi’s arms, “Can we not have sex today? I mean, can we just make out and cuddle?”

"Like teenagers?”

Seb nods solemnly, “Yeah, kiss me till I–” Kimi doesn't let him complete that sentence.

 

* * *

 

_start it over again in mexico_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thank you so much for reading it!  
> _ I'd love to hear from you guys, so please do leave comments/critique/kudos.  
> \- You can also find me on [tumblr](https://kayhavertz.tumblr.com)


End file.
